


One Shot

by JotunPrincess



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: I suck at summaries.





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, she is plus sized. Yes, I know western culture, blah, blah, blah. This is for the plus size girls to relate to just a little better. Don’t like it don’t read it. Enjoy my lovelies.

Marriage always went in order of eldest to youngest. All your sisters had married and were happy with children. You, however, had not yet become a bride and you were older than when your sisters had been married. You were beginning to think you were a joke and would never marry. There was only one true reason behind it; you were bigger than the others.

Something people always said was that you had baby fat, they always thought it was cute when you were a child but by the time the weight should have fallen away to reveal the figure of a slim and fit young woman, it had not. Instead, it only seemed to rearrange to the places men seemed to look at most, but that didn't stop the fact that your stomach still wasn't as flat as the other girls, that you tried to hide it with corsets. That older women teased you for your wide hips, claiming they were good for bearing sons.

Your father would try to soothe you over with an excuse that in other places of the world a bigger woman meant that she was well fed, which meant wealthy. Your sisters never made you feel like you were any less for being bigger. You were far from unfit. You could do what everyone else did, never letting it bother you as it did the vainer people of your village.

In the weeks that followed the attempted coup things in Wakanda had certainly changed. The world knew what Wakanda now had to offer them. Some things did change, but one that still took some getting used to was the Jabari Tribe. They were no longer hiding away in the mountains as they once had but instead looking to take their place among the people, though they still retreated back to their mountains.

They were all tall, built and as intimidating as the god they worshipped. Even some of the women were just as tall. Standing at a stall to pick some of the fruit they had you didn’t give notice to the two men on either side of you. The stall keeper did and they had their attention on you. 

“There is not enough room at this stall for all of us to have our look. If it is not enough room for you, then you shall wait your turn.” She finished her pickings and paid before heading off to the next.

“That is a bold girl,” The shorter of the two men huffed. 

“That is hardly a girl,” M’Baku noted as you walked away he noticed your curves and beauty. The Jabari Tribe king seemed to be a little taken with a woman that had no care to be intimidated by him or his people, while others quickly cleared the way. It was refreshing for him since it was a joke he and his people took great humor in exploiting from time to time. 

It became a routine for the man to take his chances to see if he could spot your full figure in the market from a high rooftop. It became rather clear to him what kind of woman you were, and that only seemed to make him want you more. 

\----

Returning home you were surprised to see a Jabari warrior sitting across from your father. “What did you do Baba?” You look at the man.

“I have done nothing; this man is here for you. He wishes to court you.”

“Absolutely not, I would ra-“ He quickly jumped up to cover your mouth pulling you into your kitchen. 

“Y/N, please. He will make you a good husband. You are not going to be young forever and no one else has come with an offer. Your sisters are all married and have children. It is time you do the same.”

“He’s Jabari, they are brutes and uncivilized.”

“I have already spoken with him, he’s been watching you, and is very interested in you. Please give him a chance.” 

“Oh, wonderful he’s a pervert as well.”

He dragged her back into the sitting room. “My daughter, (Y/N), would be happy to accept your offer of courtship.” 

You refused to look at him full on. But he could certainly see how tall he was, well-fed if you will. He was a giant among men. Full lips, dark eyes, and broad shoulders and thick arms, everything about him seemed to be thick. His arms looked like they could both crush a man’s spine and hold a woman in the best ways. To be held that way would be a dream.

“Is there something on your mind, my love?” His voice snapping you of out your train of thought.

“I am not your love. I am not your anything.” Your father nudged you, a gentle reminder to make you watch your tone.

It was a week into your courtship and so far he always made himself known. When you stepped out for the day he was waiting for you. Some days he was not there, something or another calling him away for whatever reason. He would use the time to get to know you, learn your pattern and the things you like.

“Don’t you have better things to do than follow me around?”

“Not particularly. But the time will come when I will not have the free time to be by your side. Until then I plan to spend every moment I can with you, (Y/N).”

This was not how she planned things. But then again she’d never really had a plan, to begin with. “If you’re going to follow me around, Brute, you can carry the basket.” You handed it to him and he made no complaints, save for one, “My name is M’Baku.” As you walked away he noted the knife at your side.

“Why do you carry a weapon, (Y/N)?” 

A scoff left you as you continued on, “To stab anyone that dares to touch me without my permission.” This earned a laugh from the giant. “You must think you are a Dora then.”

“I do not think I am anything. But I have a right to protect myself, even from you.”

“I am not a man to hurt the woman I love, though I cannot say the same for my good looks.”

You scoffed, but he could only smile and follow. As time wore on things like gifts were sent along. Jewelry, clothing, even a new dagger at one point. It had become painfully clear to him that you were more than capable of handling yourself. 

Though he did promise to show you how to handle weapons better than what you thought you knew. 

 

\----

 

It had been little over three months that the pair of you had been ‘courting’. You had been cold and unreceptive to his advances thinking that perhaps it would drive the towering warrior away. To no such luck as your father continued to remind you to wear his gifts or the fact that he followed you. Coming home you found a gift waiting for you, a fur cloak bound in leather cord. Opening the cloak you looked at it. Where did he expect you to be wearing this to?

“He’s made an offer for your hand in marriage. He sent this along with part of your wedding gift.”

“I have not agreed to any marriage.”

 

“I have agreed for you. He is a good match. He will care for you and you will be well protected.” So much for being progressive.

“Who is going to protect me from him?” You shout. 

 

“He has sworn he would never hurt you. Has he been cruel to you since you’ve met him?” A point was made; the warrior had not been cruel. He had instead endured her dismissals and cold-shouldered nature. “Just because he tells you does not mean it is true, how would you know what happens to me up in the mountains?”

Marriage would make her his wife, with that there would be a duty to fulfill and she would be in his territory with his people, an outsider.

It only two took days before a small troop of Jabari warriors darkened the door to escort you and some of your things to the mountains. Much of it would be useless to have. Living in the mountains you would be subjected to the cold and all your clothing was suited for the warm weather that reigned supreme in the Wakandan low lands.

 

As you made your ascent up the mountain you were glad to have the fur to keep you warm. The other gifts that had been sent along were more clothing items and some bits of jewelry.

 

Tucked away on a cliff there was a small home already set up for you to wait out the remaining days before your wedding. “Someone will bring you food and water. In two days the ceremony will commence. Women will be down to help you prepare.”

“Get out.” 

Once the door closed you screamed, throwing the first thing you could get your hands on at a wall. This was not the marriage you had wanted. How you wanted to come to having a husband. A knock came to the door without giving an answer a pair of young girls came in with food and water setting the items on the table for you. In your unhappy state, you ignored them both until they left. 

 

Tears streamed down your face as you cried quietly to yourself. 

 

\---

 

Awakening the following morning you found yourself curled up on the floor. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the nightmare you had prayed for it to be, standing up you started to have a look around. You knew little next to nothing about M’Baku, little facts that would not serve you very well. 

 

He was a vegetarian but still ate fish and egg. He preferred to eat thing like berries than other things. He hated coconuts, claiming that the taste bothered him. He did enjoy nuts. Looking around you assumed this would soon be your shared home. 

 

“Coward.” You had not seen nor heard from him. He had not spoken to you since the day before he sent your first wedding gift. 

 

The two girls from the night before came back with new clothes for you and offered to bring you to a hot spring to bathe. They had no fault in this, and you could not blame them for doing as you were asked.

 

They were willing to speak to you, but they still seemed tight-lipped in a way. What did your Jabari husband-to-be do? What was he?

 

The hot springs were nice; it gave a contrast to the snow that covered the mountains. "You're very pretty; I see why M'Baku chose you to be his wife." The elder of the two girls smiled. "I would kill to have skin like yours." 

"You're very sweet." You smiled. You mood softened over the next day with the company of the girls. In that time you saw nothing of M'Baku, which was perfectly fine with you.

 

The time quickly went by as three older women let themselves into your current space, "We are here to help you prepare for the ceremony." 

 

There was more fuss than they certainly would have liked. You would run if you could but that was not an option for you. You were not a warrior or a hunter. You wouldn't be able to make it back down alone. The women left you for a few moments to make sure they were clear to take you through. While they were not watching you grabbed the wedding gift from M'Baku, the dagger he'd sent along, made of vibrainium.

With the blade hidden under your dress, you felt oddly at ease. 

 

\---

 

The ceremony was held on a high peak, members of the tribe were present and chanting, moving with a pride that only a well-formed tribe would have for one of their own. You thought they were a small tribe but they were far from that.

 

M'baku waited for you with their shaman, looking proud and tall. He squared his shoulder, hands clasped before him as he stood. It made no difference in his staggering size. His armor looked polished and he looked proud. His smile and brown eyes fixed towards you. 

You were not the tallest woman, nor the shortest; M'Baku stood a good foot taller than you still. His arms flexed in the thick armlets that adorned his biceps. Lost in your musings you did not realize the ceremony had commenced. That your wrists were bound with a cloth his large hand cradling yours. 

"I present to you, your King and Queen." The cheers and singing were deafening as he started to bring you away.

"What?" looking up at him you arched a brow in question. "Did I not tell you, dear Wife, I am M'Baku, king of the Jabari Tribe and you are now my mine and these people are now your people."

 

\---

 

Since the ceremony was held so late in the day an evening feast was held but your stomach was in too many knots to want to bring yourself to eat anything. M'Baku took notice of this, "You should eat. Starving yourself is not going to do you any better, (Y/N)." While the others were occupied he decided it would be best to bring you away to the bedroom, your marriage bed. Guards opened the doors for you both, M'Baku guiding you into the warmed area. "Do not bother us the rest of the night and step away from the doors." 

 

A warm hand found your lower back as he stood behind you, his lips coming down to your ear, "(Y/N.)" he whispered pulling you back to reality. 

"Do not touch me, I have not given my consent for you to do so."

 

"You are my wife, now, the time has come and you must fulfill your wifely duties." he was already beginning to strip himself of his armor. "I will do no such thing. This marriage is not my choice." Tears stung your eyes as the man only continued to undress until he was in a form of small clothes. 

 

Reaching forward he pulled you to him, forcing you to stand between his powerful thighs your hands pressed against his bare chase to help put some distance between. 

 

"Release me." The soulful brown eyes narrowed, M'Baku pulled you onto the bed, pinning your form under the bulk of his own size. Reaching for the hidden knife you pressed it against his side. The wicked grin that spread across his face confused you as he grabbed the wrist that held the blade. A scoff, "I will not take you, not tonight." He snatched a pillow to stretch out across the vast bed at an odd angle. 

“Go to sleep, wife.” 

 

The giant did not move, the entire night. Save for occasionally shifting in his sleep. But you, however, moved every time that he did, worried he would take back his word. In the wee hours of the morning, you fell into an easier state of sleep. 

M’Baku watched you sleep for a few moments, his eyes taking in the softened features of your face. After he’d gone to sleep you made it a point to be out of sight before changing into something else. Reaching forward he pulled the fur over your sleeping form. 

\---

You awoke with a jolt not long after he left to fulfill his duties as chief to his people. Getting up and dressing for the day in clothing that had been left for you, a bit of fruit and bread were left on a table along with water. He sat there a guard on either side of him and him sitting on his throne looking every bit as intimidating as he did doing everything else. 

“My wife has decided to join us.”

 

You quickly responded to the title, “I have a name.”

 

“I am well aware, (Y/N). But I take pleasure in calling you, my wife. It has a nice ring to it.” That damned grin. “Leave us; I have much to teach, (Y/N) about our ways if she is going to make a wonderful queen.”

The doors closed behind them.

 

“What makes you think I want any part of this?”

A frown settled upon his features as he stood from his throne, “This is getting old, you are here now and you are my wife until the ancestors call upon one of us. You should make the best of it; otherwise, you’ll find yourself to be unhappy.” Walking past he paused at the door, “If you wish to go anywhere you will have your own personal guard.”

Once the door closed you were left to your own in the open air of the room. The view was amazing; the sun was high in the sky and glittered on the snow. Below men, women, and children all went about their lives. 

 

You continued to watch from this spot for a while. They were not much different from your own village. They laughed, cried and worked as others did. M’Baku returned a time later not alerting you to his presence before he draped a fur around your shoulders. 

 

“You’ll make yourself sick going from the heat to the cold like that. You should always cover your shoulders and chest to avoid it.”

Getting cold was always a little harder for you but still, you accepted it. "Thank you."

 

"Are you going to be nice and allow me to be your husband?" he asked. "You make me sound like a damned dog. Treat it well and it will be nice to you. I'm not." A chuckle, "You're far from a dog. But your little nose wrinkles like one." 

"You are not funny."

 

"Only you think so. Please let me show you our home, there are many people eager to meet their new queen.”

 

won't But not before getting into something a bit more suited for being outside. Leaving out with M'Baku you weren't just people watching you were learning everything you needed to about the people around. 

 

The children laughed as they ran around wishing to show M'Baku how big they had been growing. What kind of warriors they would become. Some people gave him gifts, others asked for their help. They asked little of you other than to show you things. No one snickered behind their hands or made comments about your weight. An elderly woman greeted you presenting you with some bright yellow cloth, inside was an assortment of roots and herbs.

 

Bowing your head in thanks she left you. "What did she give me?" 

 

"Those are herbs to promote fertility." He laughed as you shoved them into his hands. "Sharing them with me is said to make them stronger." 

 

"Well for that to happen, we would have to consummate our marriage, and I will stab you if you touch me." You warned.

 

"Do you even know how to fight, (Y/N)? Have you ever actually had to use a knife for something that was not cooking related?" You begrudgingly admitted, "No."

 

"I could show you how to actually protect yourself." M'Baku would feel better about that. "Then you can truly pretend to be a Dora." He chuckled. By the time you finished your outing, you both carried baskets of little gifts. Fruits, roots, clothes, little bits of jewelry. You felt guilty for taking it and began to give it to others instead. 

 

"That is very kind of you, though those gifts are their welcome gifts to you as their new queen."

 

"I am not the queen. I was not born royalty; I am a simple merchant's daughter."

"Here you are. I am king here, and being married to me makes you my queen, and what a queen you are." his eyes looking your full figure up and down. You felt as if he was mentally undressing you. 

"Behave yourself.”

 

"What if I do not wish too? What if I wish to gaze upon the beauty that is my wife?"

 

"Then you are barking up the wrong tree." Continuing on they soon made it back to the palace, your legs ached from all the walking. "I have had them prepare another room for you. I will not share your bed until you wish. However, I would for us to share our evening meal.”

 

"I suppose." That damned grin again.

 

\---

 

The next few weeks opened your eyes to the Jabari lifestyle. They were kind people and welcomed you with open arms. The gifts they gave you were only given to others that would be able to use them. Time with M'Baku was usually for meals or going out. If he had to be present for council meetings he had guards with you instead.

 

Your mood towards him softened as the time passed. M’Baku was actually quite funny in his own way, and surprisingly gentle. His people loved him. After the first week, you were able to find your way to the village and market on your own, to see your family. Being able to see your sisters and father again brought a joy to you and made living with M’Baku a bit easier in a way. 

From time to time M'Baku went with you. Being around him opened your eyes to the kind of person your husband was. 

 

There were a few women that you took comfort in working with. 

 

M'Baku was far from a brute, it was a front, people believed in the size and rumors of the Jabari, which fueled their assumptions. He did not force you to be a vegetarian though you did try to make the effort to eat less meat and focus on having fish. 

 

"I have to leave you for the day," he said at breakfast. "I have a council meeting, but today is the day that the people will come to you with any troubles they have. Offer them help, you've seen what I do, you know these things, and I know you'll do well. We should be back by this evening."

 

"I shall see you upon your return."

 

M'Baku offered her a smile and was about to lean in to place a kiss on the flaw dark skin that was her cheek but stopped himself. A nod and he was gone. Looking back on the throne you felt a bit odd that you would actually sit upon it while people came to you. "Let them in."

For hours you offered solutions and ideas to people to help them. Promising them aid if they needed it. When it was finally over you thought it would be best to retreat to the hot springs to relax. Your handmaids stood by and guards were posted at the door. Sinking into the hot water you felt your muscles begin to relax. Relaxing along the edge you let the sound of the wind fill your head.

"What did I do to be blessed with such a sight?" The voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "Enjoying yourself, my queen?" Turning around you saw M'Baku preparing himself for the pool. "Get out, I'm bathing." 

 

"These are our bathing chambers. I'll bathe when I please." He took off his remaining clothing making you avert your eyes. Lifting a hand you reached for a blanket cover yourself as you quickly climbed out. "Will you not stay?"

 

Ignoring the question you left with only your blanket, the girls followed after you. "Why did you not say anything about him entering?" They shared a look before the elder of the two spoke, "He is your husband. It is not uncommon for a man and woman to see each in such a state or to share a bath together.”

 

Rolling your eyes you made it to the room taking the rest of your things from the girls before sending them off for the night. He saw you naked, yet there did not seem to be any disgust in his eyes.

The following morning M’Baku made a point to tease you a bit for running off how you did, making comments to how flawless and gorgeous you were. “A king shouldn’t lie.”

“Why do you think I would lie. If I did not have interest in you I would not have pursued you. I wouldn’t have bothered my time.” He confessed. “So why did you decide to pursue me.”

“The day I first day you, you were at the stall purchasing some goods. The owner looked terrified, you, you couldn’t care less. I am tired of people and women being afraid of me. They have no idea who I am and yet, they run as if I were a herd of buffalo. That and it would not hurt o have a wife that would not break because of her small size.”

You could feel the heat in your cheeks as you blushed. The smile that spread across M’Baku’s face was one of satisfaction. Moving in a bit closer he brought his lips close to her ear. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and no one’s opinion should matter to you, not even mine, the only opinion that should matter is your own.”

What your husband had to say left you with something to think about for the day. The following day you tried not to be so standoffish with him, allowing him to lead you with little guiding touches. You listened to him a bit more and actually allowed yourself to enjoy his company and deciding that someone takes him down a peg or two with his sly comments.

M'Baku decided it was time to bring you along for a council meeting to introduce you to the king and other members. Since the defeat of Killmonger, he and T'Challa had become friends of sorts, being able to joke with each other in a friendly manner, something that should have been rectified some time ago with past kings.

Shuri walked over to M’Baku while Queen Mother Ramonda spoke with you. "Hey, M'Baku?"

"Yes, Little Princess?"

"Are you a big spoon or little spoon?"

 

In a warning tone, the queen looked to her daughter, “Shuri.”

 

"I'm a knife." he scoffed. 

"Don't lie to her, he's a little spoon." You smirked. The look M'Baku turned on you-you knew you would pay for it later. 

 

"I like her." Shuri smiled at you. "I knew he was a big teddy bear."

\---

On your way back up the mountain, he leaned in, "How do you know if I like to be held to do the holding?" 

"I can tell. You would lay your head on a woman's lap to listen to her read to you as she played with your hair." She was not entirely wrong. Not at all in fact. "I would lay my head in a woman's lap for many things." He grinned against your ear.

"Would you read to me though?" he asked. "I enjoy listening to you." Chewing your life you responded, "Alright."

When you were both granted free time for yourselves you found a book of poetry and settled down by a fire with a pile of furs. M'Baku made himself comfortable and putting his head in your lap to listen to you. M'Baku's snoring brought you out of your reading. Tracing the shell of M'Baku's ear you watched him sleep for a moment, the relaxation in his features. "M'Baku, wake up." You shifted a bit. "You cannot sleep on the floor.”

"I'm not sleeping on the floor; I'm asleep on your lap."

"You can't sleep there either." If it weren't for the fact that he remembered himself he would have pouted like a child. "Very well." Getting up he physically picked you up as if you weighted nothing before you had the chance to gather yourself. "Good night." He set you on your feet before going.

"Good night." Leaving quickly you felt your heart beating in your chest just a bit harder than you would have liked. Over the last couple of weeks, you had noticed that. That perhaps your affections were a bit deeper than you let on. It certainly didn't go unnoticed by M'Baku as he let you move at your own pace and initiate any touching or contact.

\---

Heavy footfalls could be heard as you bolted down the hallway. Everyone was bustling about, the warriors preparing themselves. 

"M'Baku what is going on?" You found him preparing himself to go already dressed in his armor and helping other young warriors that had completed their training. He excused himself to take your hand and bring you away to speak with you.

"We must go, an enemy is coming our way and it will pose a great threat. This is not just us, but for all of Wakanda, and I will not see the life that I have built for my people be destroyed. We shall return, should I not,"

"You're going to come home. You'd better come home." You demanded. Taking your hands in his he kissed them. "I will come back, (Y/N)." Tipping your chin up he pressed a kiss to your lips before quickly having to go with the rest of the warriors. 

\---

You spent the following days soothing worried mothers and wives that their husbands would return. That Hanuman would give them all the strength to see them through battle and bring them back. 

The horn was the first indication you had that the men were returning. Getting up you went to the main entrance to greet them. Young men and husbands went to mothers and wives alike to hug them in greeting.

There were still a few missing. Looking around through the cluster of people your heart dropped at the sight, of seeing M'Baku on a stretcher carried by two men. Of course, there had been injuries and many let Shuri and her team see about having those sorted out. But M'Baku was stubborn; he would leave things to the will of Hanuman. 

 

Rushing over to the stretcher they set it down for you to get a look at your husband. He was still breathing and worse for wear, bruises, cuts, and bandages. A few tried to explain to you what had taken place but you only half listened to them before giving an order that M’Baku is taken to his chambers while you left to go find the healer. If he would be as stubborn enough to let himself heal the slow way you would agree to his wishes. 

 

Entering the room you came with balms and creams that would help fight infection. “You are so damned stubborn.” You half glared at him as you took the chance to wash his wounds and bandage them. 

 

“Was starting to think I would never see you over me like this.” Pressing two fingers against his one of his bruise making him hiss in pain. “I came back.”

 

“You were supposed to come back unharmed.”

 

“So demanding my wife is. Could you not simply be glad I am home?”

“I am.” You responded a bit quickly. Reaching for your hand he pulled you a bit closer forcing you to sit on the edge of the bed. “My sweet and stubborn wife.”

“Someone has to stop giving you your way.” You chuckled. His smile faded as he brought your hand to his lips. Pulling it away you leaned in to press your lips against his full lips. M’Baku wrapped an around your waist trying to pull you in closer. Being wrapped in such strong arms was a dream, you felt safe and warm. 

 

“Stop, you still have to heal.” You chuckled as you pulled away from him. “Can you blame me for trying?” Rolling your eyes you got up again to finish what you have started. 

Once you were done you didn’t give M’Baku the chance to make things worse for himself by trying to overdo it and kept your distance. M’Baku acted like a big child; he didn’t like being babied like this. He wanted to get up and be with his people. He needed to be with his people.

“Alright, you can get out of bed, but you are not about to go running about.” Coming over you helped the eager man from the bed. M’Baku was looking much better than he had a few days ago. The longer he was on his feet the better M’baku seemed to be doing. He wasn’t as stiff. “Tomorrow I will return to my usual duties,” He held a hand up to stop you from arguing, “Must you always protest? I will not be doing anything heavy. However, I would like it very much if,” he pulled you closer, letting his hands rest on your hips. “Will you join me tomorrow night?”

“Of course.”

“In bed. I want to share our bed. We will not do anything you do not want. But I want you close, and I cannot stand to have you so far from me again.” He placed his forehead against yours. 

It took a moment but you did agree. This was your husband, and he was certainly not the man you had believed him to be when you first met him. The following night you managed to beat M’Baku back to the bedroom, your bedroom, your marriage bed. Already prepared for bed you took up your side and began to read while you waited. 

M'Baku soon entered the room, his armor already gone leaving only his lower half covered, even his shoes were gone. Standing at the foot of the bed his eyes fell on you, his expression was soft as he watched you. Saying nothing he started to crawl onto the bed coming up on your side and causing you to flinch. 

“Are you afraid of me?”

“No.”

“Then why do you hide, why do you keep your distance from me?” Now it wasn’t about wanting some man you didn’t know to touch you. You knew him better now, even formed a friendship of sorts.

“Just I told you, I want every inch of you and no one’s opinion of you should matter other than your own.” He repeated, “I do not care about your size or the marks from your skin that show this. I would worship every inch of you.” Coming in closer M’Baku forced you to press yourself into the pillows. “I would eat you up if I could.” 

That sent a tingle down your spine, “Thought you were a vegetarian.” 

He rolled his eyes and flopped over to his side of the bed, which made you ease up a bit. “I meant what I said. I will not have you until you wish me too.” 

“What if I never want you too?” 

“Then I shall l allow you to leave and let you go back to your home and family.”

This ritual continued over a few weeks in much the same fashion, you would make it to the bedroom before M’Baku. He would stand at the foot of the bed in nothing more than his lower coverings. He’d crawl up the bed placing a kiss on your forehead before settling on his side. 

As he went to pull away you stopped him, a bit of hesitation in your movements before you pressed your lips against his. You could still taste the fruit he had eaten. Not wanting to scare you off M’Baku allowed you to set the pace. Nothing about him said he would allow someone else take the lead in the bedroom, but he wanted to you to be happy, comfortable, and to come to him when you were ready. Breaking the kiss you felt his lips spread into a smile. 

“(Y/N).” Tipping your chin to make you look him in the eyes he stole one more kiss. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to have me.”

Large hands found your hips and sides taking the chance to learn every inch of you as he squeezed causing you to gasp against his mouth, taking advantage of the action his tongue swept into your mouth to battle it out with you. A bit dizzy from the lack of air, you instinctively put your head back to let him at your throat. Your arms draped around the broad, dark shoulders as his hands continued to map out every bit of you. He eased up the hem of your nightgown, your breath turned into slow short gasps.

Sitting up M’Baku brought your leg up pressing a kiss to the inside of your knee and effectively causing you to spread your legs to accommodate him. You could feel the arousal building up, that instinctual need to have your mate with you, to give in to such base pleasures. Leaning in he pressed his lips to yours once more hand drifting between you to reach for that place between your legs. Eyes drifting closed you moaned softly, large breasts heaving. He pressed a finger into you causing a gasp to start before it ended into a moan as your nails dug into his shoulders. 

“You’re so wet me more already.” Another finger was added, getting lost in the pleasure until pressed his thumb was against your clit rubbing it in soft circles. As your back arched from the bed a chuckle left him. “You are more beautiful than fresh snow on the mountains.” He nipped your inner thigh; his skilled fingers still working you open your arousal paving the way for him. Feeling the digits leave you whined, truly whined in that needy way to let him know you wanted more. 

“All in due time.” Before you could process what was happening you were trying to cover yourself, his hands taking your wrists to keep them out of the bed. Instead of words, he let his mouth show you what he thought of you, pressing his full lips to your neck, and down your chest, stopping to tease your hardened nipples. 

Embarrassed by the sounds that left you, you brought a hand up to your mouth to stop yourself only to have M’Baku pin both down. “I want to hear every sound you make.” 

Letting go of you he brought your leg up to his waist before is disappeared between you, guiding him into your heat, teasing before he pressed into you. The mountain king hissed, your mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ as your eyes fluttered shut. M’Baku size was certainly mirrored in the size of his length. 

After a few moments, he draws back keeping his moments slow so he didn’t hurt you. M’Baku watched as the pleasure washed over you. Legs and wrapped around him as your breath quickened, moans and whispers starting up again. The embarrassment of anyone hearing you was quickly gone as your husband picked up the pace, a smirk on his lips and he kept his face buried in your neck leaving marks. 

It wasn’t long before you felt that familiar pleasure begin to build up, though it was stronger, punctuated by each thrust.

Kissing up to your neck and jawline his lips met yours in a fevered kiss, his movements starting to become out of sync with the pace he’d set. You felt like you were drifting when it came over you, his name torn from your lips and your nails left red marks on his shoulders. His pelvis was flush against your own as M’Baku buried himself in you completely, a low growl leaving him as he filled you. 

He kissed your nose that soft smile returning to his lips once more. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No.” Anything but, you felt amazing, boneless in a way that you could never bring over yourself. Pulling out he hissed as the cool air touched him. You yourself felt his seed spilling from you a bit, causing your cheeks to tint once more. Settling himself next to you M’Baku brought you into his side, almost covering himself with you and forcing you to drape yourself over him for comfort.

The position gave you the best view to look him in the eyes. “Yes, dear wife?” How did he know? 

“Did you truly decide on me because I did not fear you?”

“Well, it is nice to have a woman that won’t break when you make love to her.” You smacked him in the chest.

He caught your hand before you could pull away, “It’s treason to strike your king.” 

“I am not striking a king, I and striking my husband.”

“Both are equally frowned upon. No man should ever lay his hands on the woman he has chosen for a wife in violence.” M’Baku was certainly more than his strength and intimidation. He only showed this side of himself to a few. It was like pulling back layers to see this. The tough exterior held within it a man that wanted nothing but the best for his people, to keep to their traditions. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“I’m sorry.” Sitting up a bit so he could see your face you watched as a look of confusion was adopted. “For what, (Y/N)?”

“I didn’t want to be your wife. Didn’t want to give you the time of day, I wanted you to go away and leave me to my life. Yet, here I am, your lawful wife and living in a place that I thought the worst of because it was all I knew and finding that I have more feelings for you than I let on.”

“ Your father told me to pursue you at my own risk. At least you didn’t try to stab me, not that I would have let you.”

Laughing outright you sat up a bit more taking the fur with you as if this man had not just seen every uncovered inch of you. “I would have stabbed you and there would be nothing you could do about it. You may be a great warrior, Husband, but that does not mean you can best everyone or be wounded.”

“But surely a wife would not bruise her mate’s pride by doing such a thing.”

‘Someone has to.” You chuckle. Edging your way to the other side of the bed he caught you. “Where do you think you are going?”

“I thought I would be nice and bring us back some water.”

“If you can still walk, I didn’t fulfill my duties as a husband correctly.” 

“That sounds personal.” You teas as M’Baku pulled you back against him, his member already half hard. “You still have your own duties to fulfill.”

Bonus scene!

Since the first night, the two of you were always at each other’s side. M’Baku taking pride in you as his wife, knowing that his people, your people were well taken care of in his absence.

Finishing up for the day you walked an older woman to the door promising that some young men would be along to help her with repairs. As she left M’Baku appeared still dressed in his armor from the council meeting he was needed at. 

“There you are.” He wrapped his arms around you. Greeting him with a kiss you attempted to step away. “Where do you think you’re going? You still have duties to fulfill.”

“I am fulfilling those duties, still takes nine months.” This caught the Mountain King off guard allowing you to slip away and leaving him to catch up to you once it registered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/172256178334/penny-a-word-fanfiction-for-extra-money
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
